Acquaintances
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: When Riley of San Francisco went to San Fransokyo for her "oversea study", she met the main characters of Big Hero 6 and with that, a new adventure-friendship story was now born! Be thrilled by this new never-before expected story of the author, everyone!
1. A New Friendship Part 1

_**This will be my first Big Hero 6 and Inside Out crossover for my career. Despite the fact that the Philippines were now expected some war issues caused by some confidential problems, I still making my progress even my opportune times were quite limited. Anyways, please enjoy reading this story!**_

 _ **PS: Filipino attempts to find our very first emperor had failed dismally.**_

* * *

Chapter 1 - A New Friendship Part 1

Riley, a girl from San Francisco, had just moved to a suburb named "San Fransokyo". She moved here because she was going to attend a "overseas study" on this said city. Even though she had to left her parents and friends in San Francisco behind, she sometimes called them via phone to keep them in touch and also, she will now start to make some new relationships with locals of this city from scratch.

One day, Riley was walking in the cramped streets and sidewalks of the city on route to her very known school that she used to study. While she passes by the shopping stalls and kiosks, she bumped to a young male teenager. The collision dropped Riley's notes to the ground and the male teenager's bag. Both of them collected their items back in their hands...

"Oh, sorry about that. I didn't payed attention on where I'm going to." - Riley said -

"It's ok, miss. I too have the same mistake." - the teenager replied -

They then finally got their things back in their hands. Riley would like to say something to him but when she stood up, he was now gone from her plain sight. Riley tried to find him but to no avail...

"What the what? He's gone. I think he's in a hurry by now for school." - Riley said to herself -

Riley then noticed a green wallet on the ground. She picked it up and it contain a large number of dollars. She then realized that it was the pocket money of that teenager.

"Oh, dear! I think he dropped his wallet!" - She exclaimed -

She then stood up and tried to search for him in hope to return the green wallet in her hands. She decided to call it off and to do it later since the time is now 8:45 AM on her wristwatch. She only have 15 minutes left for her class in school...

"Oh, darn! I'm going to be late for school! I got to make a run for it!" - Riley said -

She kept the wallet on her bag and she dashed through the streets as fast as she could on route to school.

* * *

 _ **Well...This is the end of Chapter 1, Everyone! The chapter is quite short but it's worth of it. Stay tuned for Chapter 2, everyone!**_


	2. A New Friendship Part 2

_**This will be the 2nd chapter of the story. I tried to refine the previous chapter and to cram it with more words but my heart failure episodes finally resumed and it's been incapacitating me again. Anyway, please enjoy reading!**_

 _ **PS: As a response to my medical conditions, I had my "medics" standing by in case if my conditions worsens. In the story on the hand, I added my own OC in here, which in fact, is the teacher of Riley's school. I improvised the name by the way and it may sounds like a real Japanese name to some readers. Anyway, please enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 2 - A New Friendship Part 2

Riley finally arrived at school in a nick of time. Despite the heavy traffic on the streets and the crammed bullet trains that she expected on route, she's finally at her destination without being late. As she went inside her classroom, she greeted her other schoolmates with a deep bow. All the students replied back by bowing their heads at her and after that, Riley went to her assigned seat...a seat that was just a few steps from the door and a few steps from the teacher's table. Hours later, the teacher finally arrived. The students were then silenced by the teacher's arrival. The male teacher placed his books on the table and he greeted his class with a bow...

"Good Morning, class. My name is Professor Ichomi Tarazuka. I'll be your new teacher for the day." - He introduced -

The students greeted him so also Riley. They sat down and took out their notes but before that, Professor Ichomi reminded something to her class...

"Oh, wait. Before we could begin with our lesson for today's class, I would like to introduce Miss Riley. Our new exchange student. She moved here into our school because she wanted to have a "overseas study" in here." - Professor Ichomi reminded -

Riley stood up...

"It's a honor to meet you, sir." - Riley said, bowing -

Professor Ichomi nodded and Riley sat down on her seat. He then opened a book from the table...

"Ok, class. Please open your books and notes to Chapter 1, page 5. We're going to discuss the basic linguistics of Ancient and Modern Japan." - He said -

Riley and the others did the thing that the teacher had said. With that, the class begins.

* * *

90 minutes later, Riley and her other classmates finally got their time for a morning break. Riley ordered a sandwich and a soda can from the canteen and she sat down on a vacant seat by the fountain. She also opened her bag and she inspects on the green wallet that she picked it up not so long ago when she's on route to school. She opened it and she still saw the money on it. She went deeper and she manage to find a small piece of paper on it. The small piece of paper had written words on it. It reads...

 _ **Class 5-1, Seat 4C**_

Riley then realized that the classroom's number is the same number of her room. Her classroom was in Class 5-1 and the same numbers were in the paper. Now she finally knows the identity of it's owner...

"Yes! I got it! I'm going to find that owner in my classroom now." - Riley said to herself -

She hid the wallet on her bag and she went to her classroom. Inside, she approached the teacher's table to see where Seat 4C was located. When she saw the exact position, she saw the same male teenager that she bumped into earlier. Riley approached him...

"Hey! I know you! You're the man that I bumped with you earlier!" - Riley said -

"Yeah! I know you too! I didn't know that you were studying here too!" - the teenager replied -

"Well, so much for that." - Riley said -

"What are doing in here, anyway?" - He asked -

"I found your wallet. You dropped it earlier but luckily, I managed to return it to you." - Riley answered, handing him the wallet that she picked up in the streets -

"Hey! My wallet! Thanks, miss! I been looking for it!" - The male teenager joyfully replied -

"I tried to find you but you simply disappeared. Now, I found you and I have returned back you wallet." - Riley said -

The male teenager stood up...

"I'm so grateful for your honesty, miss. Thanks a lot!" - he said, bowing repeatedly -

"Your welcome, sir." - Riley replied -

"Can I ask your name, miss?" - He asked -

"I'm Riley. What's your name?" - Riley introduced and asked him with a question -

"I'm Hiro. Hiro Hamada. Glad to meet you, Riley." - Hiro introduced, shaking her hand -

"Nice to meet you too, Hiro." - Riley replied -

Both of them then handshake with each other.

* * *

 ** _This is the end of Chapter 2. Riley finally returned the wallet to it's owner, which turns out, it was Hiro Hamada's green wallet. Stay tuned for Chapter 3, everyone!_**


	3. A New Friendship Part 3

_**This is the 3rd Chapter of the story. Take note that I added a new OC in this chapter. The OC is from my friend of mine anyway. Take note that there's also a new character that you guys would know if I mean. By the way, please enjoy reading!**_

* * *

Chapter 3 - A New Friendship Part 3

Riley was enjoying the time chatting along with her new friend Hiro. With the class finally over, all of the students went home. Hiro and Riley were still talking with each other while they were walking to the door when both of them met a large white inflatable-like robot in front of them. Hiro greeted his best friend...

"Hey there, Baymax. My studies were quite good." - Hiro said -

"Good for you, Hiro. I been waiting here for a few moments to pick you up from class." - Baymax replied -

Baymax then noticed Riley and so also with Riley. Riley introduced...

"Hello, there. My name's Riley. I'm Hiro's new classmate." - Riley greeted -

"Nice to meet you too, Miss Riley. I'm Baymax. Hiro's medical partner." - Baymax replied back -

"Baymax is my personal assistant and "partner" for years. He's in fact my brother's aide right before my brother had..." - Hiro stopped -

"Had what, Hiro?" - Riley asked -

Hiro sighed and replied a few seconds later...

"Died" - Hiro finished -

Riley couldn't believed it. She got sympathetic to him...

"I'm sorry to hear about that, Hiro." - Riley comforted him -

"It's ok, Riley. I know it happened but that was a long time ago when Baymax was still a new friend to me." - Hiro reassured -

"Ok, Hiro. I get it now." - Riley said -

"Yeah. Me too." - Hiro replied -

Hiro then took his bag...

"Hey, Riley. Let's go to my best friend's mansion. If we go there, I will introduce to you someone else." - Hiro said -

"Sure, Hiro." - Riley agreed -

Riley took her own bag to her back. The three then went to their destinations.

* * *

A few minutes later, they finally arrived to the mansion of Hiro's best friend. The big mansion had 3 floors/stories and a garage that can house 6 cars in it. Riley was in a state of surprise on seeing these...

"Wow! This is one big mansion, Hiro!" - Riley said -

Then a man appeared from the gate. He then greeted them...

"Hey there, Hiro! How's school?" - He asked -

"It's good, Ben." - Hiro replied -

Ben noticed Riley...

"Hey there! Are you Hiro's new friend?" - Ben asked -

"Uhh...Yes, sir. My name is Riley. I'm Hiro's new classmate." - Riley greeted as a reply -

"I'm Ben. Hiro's best friend and Ethan's partner. Nice to meet you, Miss Riley." - Ben introduced himself -

Hiro approached Riley...

"Ethan is my best friend of mine, Riley. He was one of the greatest man that I even known of nowadays. He works in the Krei Tech Industries along with Ben." - Hiro explained -

"They were also the richest people here in San Fransokyo. They got their wealth from winning lottery and casino bets with dollars that stand in the millions." - Baymax added -

"Wow! He's so good! I'm feeling jealous to his popularity and his wealth now." - Riley teased -

The others snickered...

"Please come in, guys. We have some refreshments inside." - Ben said -

They then entered. As they entered, expensive gadgets, appliances, furniture and other furnishings were displayed and placed on various positions of the big mansion. Riley could only express such joy and surprise to these "treasures"...

"Please sit on the couch, guys. I'll get a tray of tea and biscuits for all of you guys." - Ben said, showing his hands on the large comfy couch -

The three sat down. Then, they could hear Ethan's voice...

"Ben? Ben, where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen, Ethan." - Ben replied -

"What are you doing there?" - Ethan asked -

"I'm serving some refreshments to our guests in the living room, Ethan. There's 3 of them." - Ben replied back -

Ethan hurried down on the stairs and saw Hiro, Baymax and Riley on the couch...

"Hey! I didn't know that you're here, guys. What a coincidence!" - Ethan greeted them -

"We're here for us to visit you and Ben today." - Hiro replied -

"Well, that's good for you and Baymax. How are you guys lately?" - Ethan asked -

"We're both fine, Ethan. We're doing great at home and school anyway." - Hiro replied -

"That's good for me to hear." - Ethan said -

Ethan then noticed Riley...

"Hello there, miss. You're a new one here? What's your name?" - Ethan asked -

"I'm Riley. The new friends of Hiro and Baymax. Nice to meet you." - Riley introduced herself with a wave -

"Hello, Miss Riley. My name is Ethan. Best friends of Hiro and Baymax and the partner of Ben in Krei Tech Industries. Nice to meet you too anyways." - Ethan replied with a introduction of himself -

They handshake with each other. Ben finally returned with a tray of refreshments on his hands...

"What brought you here, Miss Riley?" - Ethan asked -

"I'm just visiting your mansion along with Hiro and Baymax. I would love to say that you're living in a very big mansion filled with such treasures that I can't even imagine." - Riley replied -

"Well, that's me and my partner's legacy." - Ethan said, snickering with a smile -

Hiro, Baymax and Ben enjoyed their refreshments as their visit to Ethan's place continues on.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 3. Riley finally met Baymax, Ben and Ethan on her first days as a "overseas student" in San Fransokyo. Stay tuned for Chapter 4, everyone!**_


	4. A New Friendship Part 4

_**This is the 4th chapter of the story. Sorry for the very long delay because there was a lot of unexpected and dire consequences that I faced like sickness, technical breakdowns and so far and so fourth. Despite of these, I can finally return back on my feet again to continue this story and to my other stories as well. Anyway, please enjoy!**_

 _ **PS: I added a little knack in this chapter. To pronounce the word, here's the step...**_

 _ **Just say "Yeah" (Yihe) then say "Bez". It's quite difficult to some but just focus on the step that I gave in order to prevent some confusion. Anyways, please enjoy reading!**_

* * *

Chapter 4 - A New Friendship Part 4

While the others were enjoying their refreshments, Riley could only gaze on the expensive furnishings of Ethan's mansion with such awe. Ethan noticed her...

"Hey, Riley. You been looking on my furnishings for a few minutes now." - Ethan said, smiling -

"Yeah, you're right. I just can't believe the look of your mansion, Ethan." - Riley replied -

Ethan smiled on her words. Ben then approached to Ethan...

"Ethan, here is today's paper." - Ben said, handing him the newly delivered newspaper -

"Thanks, Ben." - Ethan replied, taking the newspaper from him -

Ethan checked the newspaper's headlines. It reads...

* * *

 _ **Bloody Yihebez Rebellion on it's way. Dynasty officials distressed.**_

* * *

Hiro and Ethan couldn't know more about the today's news. Both of them were curious...

"What's this? I can't understand this foreign news." - Ethan said -

"Me neither. The words were too difficult to understand." - Hiro added -

"Nah, screw this one. I'll check the next news on the next page." - Ethan replied -

Ethan flipped a page and he continued on reading. The next page's headlines reads...

* * *

 _ **Economical Aspects in San Fransokyo improved. Local governments elated.**_

* * *

Riley noticed it...

"Now that's a good one, guys." - Riley said -

"Yeah. Our economy here were now booming to new heights." - Hiro added -

"Well...Due to my very impressive efforts that I made in the company, the economy was now booming that more opportunities here were also coming in for the local or foreign links." - Ethan stated -

"Nice! I like it, Ethan!" - Riley exclaimed with such awe -

"Thanks, Riley. Me and Ben were feeling proud for that outcomes to our own industry." - Ethan said -

Hiro took a sip on his cup of tea but he sipped it too fast and he got choked by it...

"Hiro, slow down. If you're drinking a beverage, drink it slowly. Don't rush." - Baymax reminded -

"I'm sorry, Baymax. I'm just getting carried away." - Hiro replied -

"Baymax's right, Hiro. You shouldn't drink that too fast. The tea is still hot and you could scale your tongue more easily." - Ben added -

Hiro could only snicker with a little bit embarrassment. Riley and Ethan continued on chatting.

* * *

Hours later, Hiro, Baymax and Riley decided to leave...

"Well, Ethan. We're going now to somewhere else." - Hiro said -

"Yeah, he's right. We should get going home by now since we have some school homework and projects to be done for tomorrow's lecture." - Riley added -

"Ok, guys. Take care on your way home and please visit us again sometime, guys." - Ethan replied -

"We will, Ethan. Thanks and good bye!" - Hiro greeted goodbye -

"Good bye and take care!" - Ethan replied back, waving at him -

Hiro and Riley exchanged some waves with Ethan before they left. When the trio were now gone, Ethan and Ben were chatting together...

"Well, Ben...Today is a good day!" - Ethan said -

"Yes, Ethan. Can we call it a day?" - Ben replied with a question -

"Sure, Ben. Let's get some rest. Tomorrow will be a big day for both of us." - Ethan agreed -

The duo then entered to their mansion and they closed the mansion's gate.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 4. Hiro, Baymax and Riley had finally visited Ethan and Ben in their very own mansion. Will the trio return for a second visit with them? Find out on Chapter 5, everyone!**_


	5. School Tasks Part 1

_**This is the 5th chapter of the whole story. Despite my ongoing personal problems, I will still continue my stories in any way as possible. Anyway, please enjoy reading!**_

 _ **PS: Sorry for the delay. This story chapter is quite short too since my opportune times were interrupted with urgent emergencies that needed my immediate help. Once again, please enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 5 - School Tasks Part 1

The next day, Hiro and Riley went to school again. While Baymax escorted them to their destination with safety, Hiro and Riley were talking each other...

"How's your day yesterday, Riley?" - Hiro asked -

"It's so good, Hiro. I can't wait to visit Ethan and Ben later on after school." - Riley replied -

"Look's like you really wanted to make some new progress in here." - Hiro said -

"Of course, Hiro. I moved here since the education system in my previous hometown were getting sporadic recently." - Riley replied back -

Baymax stopped them from walking since they arrived a usual pedestrian lane...

"Please wait here, guys. The traffic light's changed color." - Baymax informed -

True to his word, the traffic light did changed it's color signal. After it changed from red to green, cars and other vehicles moved on while the other pedestrians waited patiently on the next signal...

"Baymax, can I ask you something?" - Riley asked -

"Yes, Riley. What is it?" - Baymax responded -

"How much distance is the school from here?" - Riley asked -

Baymax calculated the distance. He then replied a few seconds later...

"We're just 300 meters away, guys. From here to there." - Baymax replied -

"Thanks, Baymax." - Riley said -

Hiro looked at his watch. The time says "8:25 AM"...

"Well, we still have time to arrive at school before the first class starts." - Hiro said -

The traffic signal finally changed. The vehicles stopped and the trio moved on.

* * *

A few minutes later, the trio finally arrived at their destination. They had 15 minutes left before their 9 AM Class could begin...

"Riley, we have a few minutes left and we're finally here." - Hiro said -

"Yeah. I could use the spare time to review my studies from yesterday." - Riley added -

Baymax approached them and handed them their bags...

"Well, guys. I'll be on my way back now. I'll pick you guys up later after school." - Baymax said -

"Ok, Baymax. Thanks and take care!" - Hiro replied, waving his hand on him -

Baymax exchanged a few waves at the duo before he finally departs. Hiro approached to Riley...

"Riley, can I join you on your study review in the classroom?" - Hiro asked -

"Sure, Hiro. I would love to anyway." - Riley replied, smiled -

Hiro smiled back. The duo then entered the classroom.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 5. Stay tuned for the next chapter, everyone!**_


	6. School Tasks Part 2

_**This is the 6th chapter of the story. As my repeated attempts to initiate Operation Restoration was now on it's way, I also made this new chapter just to add some "writer's dignity". Anyway, please enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 6 - School Tasks Part 2

The duo spend their busy time on reviewing their previous studies. After a few hours of studying the lectures side by side, Hiro and Riley were getting along. Every time they reached their break times for breakfast or lunch, they always go to the canteen together, much to the other classmates and teachers of Hiro and Riley.

* * *

Hiro and Riley were both in the canteen, chatting and eating their meals at the same time...

"How's the class a few moments ago?" - Hiro asked -

"It's good, Hiro but I nearly got my knees turned to jelly." - Riley replied -

"Why?" - Hiro asked -

"I though I answered a wrong question in Literary Class." - Riley said -

"Well, you should be careful next time." - Hiro reassured -

Hiro tried to take a sip on his can of lemonade but he noticed that it's leaking...

"Oh, man. My lemonade can's out." - Hiro said -

"Can I buy a new one for you, Hiro." - Riley asked -

"Please do, Riley. Thanks!" - Hiro replied, smiling -

Riley stood up and she brought a new can of lemonade from a vending machine. She also brought a newspaper roll from the stationery kiosk. Riley finally returned...

"Here's your can, Hiro." - Riley said, smiling and handing him the can -

"Thank you!" - Hiro replied back, smiling -

Riley sat down and she took a look on the paper that she brought. As Hiro took a sip on his beverage, Riley noticed something on the paper...

"Hey, look! I see Ethan and Ben on the paper, Hiro!" - Riley exclaimed -

"What?! Let me see it, then." - Hiro said, caught-off guard -

Hiro also took a look on it and he saw Ethan and Ben, standing side by side in the newspaper's photo. On the newspaper's headline, it reads...

* * *

 _ **Duo Waterproof Shoe and Tire Inventors' idea turned to a great success. Krei Industries were now in flying colors to it's very successes.**_

* * *

Hiro couldn't believe it...

"Hey! Ethan and Ben created new waterproof shoes and tires!" - Hiro exclaimed happily -

"Look's like they had finally struck gold, Hiro!" - Riley added -

"Can we go to their place later after class, Riley?" - Hiro asked -

"Sure! I would love to, Hiro!" - Riley replied -

Upon saying that, the bell rang and the other pupils were getting in their rooms quickly...

"Hiro, let's go! Break time is over." - Riley said -

"Coming up!" - Hiro replied -

Both of them then went to their assigned classroom and their next class is about to start in time.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 6. Hiro and Riley noticed that Ethan and Ben invented new waterproof shoes and tires that ended with great success for the public. Will the duo pay a visit to Ethan's place for this exciting endeavor? Stay tuned for Chapter 7, everyone!**_


	7. A Good Visit Part 1

_**This is the 7th chapter of the crossover. I decided to update this story with a new chapter. Please enjoy reading!**_

 _ **PS: I'm going to return my career as a renowned "De Havilland Vampire Ace Player" for Strike Fighters 2: Israel soon but this crossover story will still be updated with more chapters along the way. Anyway, please enjoy reading and leave me a PM about this or about my performance. Thanks!**_

* * *

Chapter 7 - A Good Visit Part 1

Riley and Hiro decided to make preparations to visit Ethan and Ben again. They went home as soon as they can so that they could get themselves ready...

"Riley, I'm going to tell Baymax that we're going to visit Ethan and Ben again." - Hiro said -

"Ok, Hiro. I'll prepare the clothes for you." - Riley replied -

"Thanks, Riley." - Hiro acknowledged, smiling -

Riley smiled back and Hiro went out to talk to Baymax. As he was away, Riley prepared Hiro's extra clean clothes. After that, she changed with fresh clothes and she put on her own new wristwatch and pair of canvas shoes. Hiro then returned...

"We're good to go, Riley." - Hiro reminded -

"Ok, Hiro. What did Baymax say when you told him that we're visiting him?" - Riley asked -

"Well...He just accepted it. He even told me to have a safe trip to our visit." - Hiro replied -

"So far, so good!" - Riley said, smiling -

Hiro and Riley finally prepared themselves before they left the apartment.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Hiro and Riley finally arrived at Ethan's mansion. Upon arriving, Ben was at the gate with a folder on his hands...

"Hey, Ben. Good to see you again!" - Hiro greeted -

"Good to see you too, Hiro. You guys visiting in here as usual?" - Ben asked -

"Yes, Ben. Why?" - Riley replied with a question -

Ethan's not here in the mansion since he's in Krei Tech Industries. Want to join me, guys? I'm going there anyway since I have his documents." - Ben asked -

"Sure, Ben. We love to come with you." - Hiro replied -

"Follow me, guys. I'll prepare my car." - Ben said -

He then opened the garage and the duo saw a very special luxury car. They were in awe...

"Wow! This car looks so exclusive!" - Riley exclaimed -

"Yeah. This car was being brought by Ethan when his inventions at Krei Tech Industries finally succeeded. He also drives this one in the street along with me." - Ben explained -

"I can't believe that we're going to ride this thing, Ben." - Hiro said, smiling -

"Well...Hop in and buckle in. We're now on route to our destination." - Ben replied -

Hiro and Riley entered the luxurious car while Ben started the engine. The car's engine revved loudly and then, they were now moving through the streets in a very fast speed. They're on route to Krei Tech Industries.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 7. Stay tuned for Chapter 8, Everyone!**_


	8. A Good Visit Part 2

_**This is the 8th chapter for the crossover. Sorry for the delay in updating this crossover because I quite busy on refining some of my stories that was being rated with such criticism. Anyway, please enjoy reading the new chapter!**_

* * *

Chapter 8 - A Good Visit Part 2

When the trio finally arrived at the heart of Krei Tech Industries, Riley and Hiro were amazed since the industrial complex were being constructed with more high-rising structures that touches the skies above...

"Wow! This place is so big and interesting, Ben." - Riley said -

Ben smiles on her remark. He then parked his very exclusive Ferrari LaFerrari to the car park of the industrial factory. After they halted, the 3 occupants went out from the vehicle. Ben then faces the 2 others...

"Ok, guys. Since we're now here, we'll going to see the heart of our very special industrial heart of San Fransokyo." - Ben said, holding firmly his folders -

"Of course, Ben. I been waiting this for a long time too." - Hiro responded -

Ben laughed softly on his words. He then escorted the duo to the main entrance of the industrial complex. There was a former security agent that was stationed there so Ben showed him his very Identification Card...

"This is my friends, bud. They're going to be visiting here and for Ethan." - Ben explained to the stationed agent -

The security agent nodded...

"Ok, sir. Right this way, guys." - The agent replied, making way for the three to enter -

Once Ben, Riley and Hiro passed through, they could see the very center of Krei Tech Industries. Various of top-tier scientists and engineers were researching and working on the finest inventions ranging from biotechnology to nanotechnology and so far and so fourth. There were also some holographic screens that shows the recent inventions that already skyrocketed to the succeeding demands of the public like the recently introduced Waterproof Tires and Shoes. As the trio walked through, Riley was so thrilled to what she sees...

"Wow! This is the biggest and most mass-produced technological plants that I ever visited!" - Riley exclaimed in very pure surprise and with a smile on her face -

"Oh! You're so thrilled indeed." - Hiro replied, smiling -

Riley giggled on. Ben and the others then took an elevator. As the trio used the fast-moving elevator, Ben started...

"This is Krei Tech Industries, guys. This is the very heart of the industrial might of San Fransokyo. Here, Ethan and I were working on doing inventions that were based in all kinds of technology in order to help boost the economical and technological aspects to national and international links." - Ben stated -

"Since Ethan and Ben were working in here for years, their endeavors helped improve the industrial world to all other links around the world. Their inventions also earned them some "Golden Achievements" from both local and international organizations too." - Hiro added -

"Now that's true golden history for San Fransokyo, guys. I'm intrigued and educated too." - Riley replied -

"Pleasure to hear that, Ms. Riley." - Ben thanked her -

After the trio reached the very top of the industrial complex, they went to Ethan's Exclusive Industrial Office.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 8. The trio finally arrived at the heart of Krei Tech Industries, much to the delight of Hiro and Riley. Stay tuned for Chapter 9, guys!**_


	9. At Ethan's Exclusive Office

_**This is the 9th chapter of the crossover. Well, I done recent research about all the basic and advanced types of technology and with that, the backbone of this chapter was being made. Anyway, please enjoy reading!**_

* * *

Chapter 9 - At Ethan's Exclusive Office

Ethan was taking a look on the recently released paperwork from his very own team of industrial experts when Ben, Hiro and Riley entered his office...

"Hey, there! Good to see you all." - Ethan greeted them with a smile on his face -

"Good day to you too, Ethan. I got the documents but I also brought Hiro and Riley here. They wanted to visit you again in the mansion but since you're here in Krei Tech Industries, I decided to bring them here too." - Ben replied -

"Ah! Yes, that reminds me of something, Ben. Hiro and Riley, welcome to Krei Tech Industries, guys." - Ethan greeted the duo -

"It's nice to see you too, sir. We're honored to visit you and your very workplace in this very humble hour." - Riley greeted back -

"Please be seated, guys." - Ethan said -

The trio seated. Ethan then spoke...

"What bring you guys here, eh? " - Ethan asked -

"We're here to visit you and Ben here since me and Riley heard about your recent inventions that went to the public markets with flying colors, Ethan. We're also curious about it too." - Hiro answered -

"Oh, you mean the Waterproof Tires and Shoes that I invented along with the help of Ben?" - Ethan realized -

Hiro and Riley nodded...

"Splendid! I'm flattered, guys! Thanks for your visit anyway. Well...Since you're all here, Me and Ben also wanted to share some of our secrets with you and Riley too." - Ethan remarked, smiling -

"Really?" - Hiro asked -

"What is it?" - Riley added -

"We're inventing a new glider called the "Nanoswiper". It's a new high-speed glider that was made with the materials used in nanotechnology. It's still on the drawing board but the invention is on it's way." - Ethan replied -

"While Ethan made that good idea, I also made the blueprints of it too that I proudly shown it to the other officials of the industry works." - Ben added -

He then grabbed hold a remote and he pointed to the floor. With a single "beep", a metallic tube appeared then a light blue holographic illustration of the said blueprint was shown to Hiro and Riley. Both of them were surprised...

"Wow!" - Hiro exclaimed in awe -

"This is amazing!" - Riley added -

"Well, that's our designs for the new "Nanoswiper". We made a lot of research to it along with help of our local and international industry experts." - Ethan remarked, snickering -

Hiro and Riley were checking on it's designs. It was really like a ordinary glider but it was made with the finest materials that being associated to nanotechnology. It was equipped with high-performance avionics and the glider can fly at speeds near Mach 3. Hiro was so intrigued with the designs and characteristics of the "Nanoswiper"...

"Now these designs will surely change the courses of Aviation and Aeronautics, Ethan." - Hiro remarked -

"Sure it is, Hiro. This will be possible soon when this invention will be tested in the field." - Ethan replied -

An engineer then knocked the door and entered to the office...

"Sir, our new "Nanoswiper" prototype is ready for field tests today." - He said -

"Great work. We'll try it later on." - Ethan replied -

"By the way, how many "Nanoswiper" prototypes that we created for the field tests today?" - Ben asked to the engineer -

"We created our first 2 prototypes, sir. We're also making some fail-safes in case if the first prototypes failed later on in the field." - The engineer replied -

Ben nodded...

"That's more like it." - Ben remarked -

Ethan arranged his documents to his file cabinets before he went to the door...

"Ok, guys. Since the prototype of the new "Nanoswiper" is finally ready for field testing, let's witness it today at the Krei Tech Aeronautical Industry Section." - Ethan said -

"Sure, Ethan. We wanted to witness the new invention's first flight." - Hiro replied -

"Me too, Ethan." - Riley added -

The 4 occupants of the office then went outside and they departed to the Krei Tech Aeronautical Industry Section.

* * *

When they arrived there, Hiro and Riley were so surprised to see the sight of high-flying, high-speed, technologically-advanced drones and other flyable inventions...

"Wow! I didn't know that Krei Tech Industries had a Aeronautical Industry Section, Ethan." - Hiro exclaimed in awe -

"Oh, really? Since you're here in this section for the first time, the Aeronautical Industry Section was being constructed in the complex and here, we made the finest aeronautical works that we mass-produced along with the cooperation with the international links. For the civilian and military aspects alike." - Ethan explained -

"Now that's terrific, Ethan. I'm fascinated with it." - Hiro replied, smiling -

"With pleasure." - Ethan replied back -

Upon saying that, Hiro turned around and he saw a flying drone behind him. It was a drone that had 4 rotor blades and a powerful digital camera on it. It was also armed with a chain gun or a Gatling gun, if I presume. Riley noticed it since it's high-powered, rapid-firing gun was also aimed at them...

"Whoa. That drone's armed, Hiro. I hope that it could mark us as friendlies." - Riley said, slightly concerned -

"Don't worry, Ms. Riley. That drone's just monitoring us. Anyway, that's my secondary aeronautical invention. I called it the "Sentry Quad-Rotor Drone". Actually, I created it so that we could use it as a extra security support here in Krei Tech Industries." - Ethan reassured -

"We also made some export versions of it too. For the local and international military, they costs a big price of $10,000 per unit." - Ben added -

Ben then waved his hand on the drone's camera. The drone acknowledged and it flew away somewhere...

"That's a big price, Ethan." - Riley said -

"Well, that's quality. High quality inventions equals high prices in the public marketing. That's also the basic cycle of economy too." - Ethan replied -

They then continued on moving to the hangar of the newly created prototypes of the new "Nanoswiper".

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 9. Hiro and Riley finally met Ethan again in Krei Tech Industries. They also going to witness Ethan's new invention called the "Nanoswiper". Stay tuned for Chapter 10, guys!**_


	10. Prototype Tryouts

_**This is the 10th chapter and the follow-up of Chapter 9. Well...Have fun reading, guys!**_

 _ **PS: This chapter is quite short unlike to the previous chapters that I updated earlier because I'm suffering from multiple health problems. Worse, My budget is so bad that I can't afford a doctor or to admit myself in hospital care. To be exact, I work on this chapter FORCIBLY while my illnesses were taking a toll on me. Despite of this, I will still serve my legacy for this story crossover and for the other stories that I been working on too. Anyway, please enjoy reading and let's hope that I could recover soon so that I can create a more longer chapter in the future.**_

* * *

Chapter 10 - Prototype Tryouts

When the 4 finally arrived at the hangar, they saw the first 2 new prototypes of the new "Nanoswiper". They look like green gliders but they were made with the finest nanotechnology materials ever known. It was also equipped with the most advanced avionics. Ethan then faces the trio...

"Ok, guys. Here's the newly made prototype of the "Nanoswiper". Since they're all ready, we're going to test it to the skies above." - Ethan said -

"Also, the weather's clear today so we'll have this test a green light too." - Ben added -

An Tech Officer then approaches to Ethan. Ethan then noticed a concerned look on his face...

"Sir, I have bad news for you." - He said, sadly -

"What is it?" - Ethan replied, noticing his sad expression -

"Our test pilots didn't came here today to test the new prototypes since they were sick. They also stated that they will going to recover first and they will going to test these width a few days." - The Tech Officer answered away in a very honest manner -

Ethan listened on. His words also concerned him. Even Ben was concerned too...

"Oh. In that case, we're going to postpone the test flights of the new "Nanoswipers" for today." - Ethan remarked -

"Wait, Ethan. We can still test these." - Hiro responded quickly -

Ethan, Ben and Riley got their attention by surprise when Hiro said that...

"I'm going to test those new prototypes as a substitute test pilot." - Hiro added -

"But Hiro...The test flight will be a very hard one to initiate with. You might also injure yourself." - Ethan "restrained" him calmly -

"Or even lose your life." - Ben added -

"Don't worry, guys. I already know the basic concepts of aviation for these new prototypes for 2 times straight. I just wanted to test your new inventions for the sake of the inventors of Krei Tech Industries." - Hiro explained -

Ethan kept on thinking. Soon, he allows him to do so...

"Ok, Hiro. I believe in you. Let's hope that this test flight will be a smooth one." - Ethan said -

Ben then whistled an Engineer from a distance...

"Hey! We need a G-suit in here!" - Ben requested -

The engineer nodded. He then returned with a G-suit. Ben gave it to Hiro...

"Hiro, do you know anything about the physiological effects of acceleration?" - Ben asked -

"Yes, Ben. Why?" - Hiro pondered on -

"You might experience a grey out or a black out in flight since you're going to expose yourself to the speeds nearly to Mach Number 3." - Ben explained -

"Let's also wish that you're going to test this flight without injuring yourself, Hiro." - Ethan added -

"May God be with us all too." - Riley added lastly -

The trio heeded on Riley's words. After Hiro donned his G-suit, he manned the "Nanoswiper" prototype. When Ethan and Ben strapped him tightly to the safety straps of the flying machine, they gave him a thumbs up. The other engineers present in the area was too given a thumbs up by the duo. They back off as the engines of the "Nanoswiper" began to power up. With everything cleared for the test flight, Ethan said to himself...

"This is for Alistair Krei." - Ethan remarked to himself -

He then prepared for the best...The test flight.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 10. Stay tuned for the next chapter soon, guys!**_


End file.
